The family secret
by lollzie
Summary: This is when Allan was at the castle a young girl comes to the castle and Allan realises he has more in common with her than he first thought. Terrible secrets are revealed and at the end of it will robin be able to forgive himself. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_This is when Allan was at the castle a young girl comes to the castle and Allan realises he has more in common with her than he first thought. Terrible secrets are revealed and at the end of it will robin be able to forgive himself._

**Robins mother was screaming and crying and all Robin wanted to do was run in and comfort his mother to stop her making that terrible noise. "Daddy what's wrong with mummy?" he asked.**

"**Mummy's having your brothers or sisters but we can't go and see her just yet because that will make mummy sad and will ruin the surprise" Robins father Simon comforted his young son of 8."Hey why don't you play with Will and Marian for a bit. I'll call you when mummy's feeling a bit better?"**

"**Ok daddy" the young boy responded and ran off to his best friends.**

**While Simon looked on he heard his wife give another scream, he flinched, it wasn't his idea to have any more children in fact he would rather have just Robin. Robin was the only child he would need he was smart and funny and was really just a perfect son.**

**About half an hour later Simon heard some high pitched little cries and so called Robin from by the lake. Together they walked into the Locksley's fine manor and walked slowly and quietly into Anna's bedroom. Inside she was holding two children one in each arm. They both had startling blue eyes and one a girl had dark hair probably brown and the boy with light brown hair. When Simon walked over to her and robin climbed onto the bed, Anna looked at her husband and said to him in a quiet voice "we'll call him Daniel and her Fiona" Simon just grunted unable to speak Anna thought it was seeing her newborn babes so new and beautiful but it wasn't that, it was seeing the babies but it was something that disgusted Simon seeing them and how weak they had made his beautiful wife he just wanted to rip them out of her arms and get rid of them by any means possible. **

**Two days later Anna had passed away from illness and exhaustion and Simon had asked for Marian's father Edward to look after Robin for about a week or so but not the twins as they were a bit to young to leave the house. Robin loved it in Knighton almost as much as he loved playing with Marian his very best friend. But Robin was very quiet for the first few days in Knighton as was to be under stood but after a few days he was much happier. When Robin came home and saw his little brother and sister he smiled but when they opened their eyes their eyes seemed darker and a bit dimmer and less full of life. "Dad why do Daniel and Fiona look a bit different?"**

**Simon jogged down the stairs and had a look at the twins "No need to worry you see that's what happens to you when your a baby your eyes turn different colours it happened to you as well so there's no need to worry."**

"**Ok dad" answered Robin as he hugged his father and ran up to his room.**

**Later on that week Daniel and Fiona were crying and Simon had decided to take them to the doctors to see what was wrong with them. "I'm sorry but these children have caught a terrible disease now most people would be able to pull through but at this age I am afraid that there is no chance for them they will have two weeks at the most." Simon sat down devastated "Is there nothing you can do for them?" he croaked.**

"**I'm so sorry even if I had known earlier there would have been very little I could have done" said the doctor.**

**And that's how eight days later Daniel and Fiona Locksley passed away they were buried near their mother. **

Robin awoke with a start on the forest floor in Sherwood. He groaned at the thought of giving donations to the poor as always after he had that dream he always wanted to lie in and mope he still missed his mother dearly and wished he had got to know his younger brother and sister. He crawled out from under his blanket and went to the stream to wash.

_How do you like my first chapter it was pretty simple as it only reflected on to robin's childhood but will get more exciting as the story goes on hope you enjoyed it._


	2. Chapter 2

_When you read this story can you please review I had none for my last chapter and I know that people read it even if its just say hi I am begging you!!!_

Allan woke up as the sun shined through the cracks of his bedroom window curtain he stretched and drew the curtains then looked out of the window which had a brilliant view of Sherwood forest as he looked with his bright blue eyes he thought of the outlaws his old friends and gang, Robin the leader quick thinking on his feet, Much funny without meaning to with his never-ending complaints, John a father figure to everyone, Will his best friend in the gang despite their differences and Djaq beautiful, he might have started something with her but now after his betrayal, well there was no going back and he knew it. Allan still remembered the looks on the town peoples face's as he would hand out the food and money, full of gratitude and happiness but now whenever he passed them their faces showed anger and betrayal.

"Allan" shouted Guy of Gisbourne, Allan winced at the volume of his voice so early in the morning. Allan hurried to the courtyard, he knew it would be better to rush than to be slow in case he got on to Guy's bad side and he really did not need that. When Allan got into the courtyard there was a dozen or so guards there as well as the Sheriff and Guy. Allan went to guy's side and then the sheriff started his announcement "The Earl and Lady of Kent are coming with their three daughters tonight and will be staying here for a while and I mean what I say here I don't want any of you blundering idiots to mess this up be rude to them," said the sheriff loudly and clearly as if he was talking to idiots which Allan then thought to himself that most of them are. "Also if I insult them I won't get any of their glorious money" the sheriff murmured as an after thought but only Guy and Allan heard what he had said.

Rosa sighed wearily as the carriage rode over the bumpy forest road. She brushed her black hair from her eyes. Her two younger sisters laughing and giggling over something again but Rosa really didn't care and even if she did she wouldn't ask because then her sisters Clare and Bethany would just look at her with a look that made Rosa pretty uncomfortable, they always did that nowadays they didn't use to but after they had found out well their relationship was pretty strained from then on. Her father the earl of Kent and Mother the lady of Kent were talking about what Nottingham castle would be like, how big the rooms would be etc. The whole family had decided that it would be easier and faster to go along the North road which went through Sherwood forest when suddenly the carriage stopped with a jolt. "What in the lords name is going on?" asked her father to no one in particular as he stepped out onto the forest floor closely followed by Rosa who loved adventure she had her jewelled dagger concealed in her hand in case there was any trouble. Her sisters and mother stayed inside the carriage petrified. As she came outside she noticed there was five people surrounding the carriage. The man at the front probably the leader was pointing a bow which was fully loaded at her father. "This is an ambush,"he said.

"The people of Nottingham are starving out there."

"Don't resist and we will only take ten percent"

"Lie"

"or resist and we'll take it all."

"Wow that must have taken a while to rehearse" Rosa said to herself silently. No-one had noticed her so she crawled under the carriage and somehow managed to get into the trees. As the band of outlaws came closer to the carriage she ran to a young man with dark hair and pressed the dagger to his back. "Leave my father be or your friend gets it" she said loudly and clearly pressing the dagger into his back even further so that the man could feel some pain but no mark was made.

"Robin"he said his voice full of terror. The man called Robin looked around and saw the small dagger that was pointing into Will's back. "This is a threat," Rosa said calmly. "Either let my family and I pass or your friend will be dead before you even know it."

"Robin we can not let Will die" said a small Saracen. Rosa's father looked shocked that there was a Saracen in the woods but Rosa seemed unfazed by it. Slowly the outlaws backed off into the woods and only then did Rosa let the dagger come off from the young man's back, Will she believed his name to be. "You're letting me go?" he questioned.

"Well your friends kept their part of the deal it would be unfair if I didn't keep mine"she said in almost a singsong voice she then climbed into her carriage as Will disappeared into the trees. The rest of the journey was pretty boring but Rosa knew that the drama would start when they got to the castle. The sun was beginning to set and the carriage had just entered Nottingham.

The sheriff was getting impatient the Earl of Kent was two hours late and the sheriff was getting chilly in the early April evening. Just then he heard the sounds of horses and stood up from his chair which he had been sitting in for nearly one and a half hours whereas Guy, Allan, Marian and all the guards had been standing. When the carriage came the Earl did not even let the Sheriff speak as he started to shout so loud that the whole of Nottingham could probably hear him. "We were attacked by outlaws on the north road the only way we escaped was by Rosa's quick thinking" as he said that Rosa stepped out onto the courtyard "There she is this is Rosa he said pointing to Rosa her long black hair seemed to be fly in the gentle breeze and her blue eyes seemed to be x-raying everyone, "and this is my wife Helena" he said pointing to the finely dressed middle aged woman her blonde hair falling out in wisps from her bun "and finally this is Clare and Bethany" he said as he pointed to two blondes. Allan thought that everyone looked pretty much like everyone except for Rosa who actually looked nothing like her father or mother. "Well I'm going to remember her name if anything." he thought to himself.

"Allan will be looking after you Rosa,"said the sheriff warmly thoroughly hating this. Allan jogged down the stairs and took Rosa's bags and went to her room Rosa following suite.

At the camp in the forest the outlaws were thinking about the day it had gone pretty well until the girl had almost killed Will but if she was to be in Nottingham for a while then they would probably meet again. Robin felt like he should know the girl somehow but Robin just shook it off. Something told him that the girl was bad news but he didn't know how right he was.

Ok I've finished another chapter could I just have a few reviews please. So we've met Rosa but who is she. I'm going to be cruel but I'm not going to update until I've got five reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rosa walked into her bedroom she immediately noticed how beautiful the room was. The chest of drawers, the wardrobe they were all made of fine wood and were crafted brilliantly. The view was beautiful you could see most of Nottingham and the edge of the woods where she had met the outlaws Robin Hood and his merry men she had been told. She sat on her bed gracefully which had a red silk cover on as Allan put her bags down on the chest of drawers. "I'm sorry I should have helped you with those there quite heavy"said Rosa in concern.

"Look I ain't bein funny but I'm here to look after you while you stay at the castle and I think if I let you do the dirty work your father would have me hang and believe me I don't want that."said Allan.

"Yes my father would do that. He isn't the most lenient of men," agreed Rosa.

"He isn't bein lenient with the sheriff by the sounds of it," said Allan chuckling a bit. Rosa and Allan were both quiet for a bit as they listened to the Earl and the Sheriff the Earl was shouting and the sheriff was trying not to kick him and his family out of the castle but the image of all the money that the Earl had kept the Sheriff silent. They didn't hear all of it but the bits that they did were quite amusing to say the least. A quiet knock on the door was heard and Rosa shouted "come in" almost deafening Allan. A young maid entered and said to Rosa "My lady dinner is almost ready your father wants you to make your way to the Grand hall," with that the obviously terrified servant made her way out of Rosa's new room. "I'll just do my hair again and then you can show me the way to the grand hall."

"You look fine" said Allan impatiently. "And if we're late we'll miss your father's speech and you wouldn't want to disappoint him now would we."

"Or you don't want to get into trouble."

"Yeah that to," replied Allan with his cheeky smile dodging a hit from Rosa. "Hey no need for that. Come on you can't miss your own welcome feast now can you." Allan opened the door and Rosa walked out with Allan close behind.

Dinner was fairly comfortable with lots of small talk. Rosa was bored out of her mind as small talk wasn't her thing and a girl about her age with long brown wavy hair who was across the table seemed to be as well. Rosa nudged Allan who was sitting next to her and asked who the lady was. "Oh that's Lady Marian you might have seen her last night. You'll be properly introduced later this evening," and with that Rosa turned her attention back to the meal.

After the meal was finished Rosa went up to Lady Marian and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Rosa and you must be Lady Marian?" When Marian had nodded she pulled Rosa gently into the corner and said "I couldn't help noticing that you were talking to Allan a dale over dinner." Rosa thought somehow she could but didn't say anything. "My advice if you want to trust someone in this castle don't trust him. Believe me when I say this but he'll put your life on the line if he can get away unhurt."

"I'll make my own decisions thank you." Rosa said curtly and then walked off leaving Marian speechless.

The next morning Marian was tacking up her horse when Guy came into the stables "Where are you going?" Guy asked Marian. Whenever Guy asked Marian this or to a similar content Marian always felt as if she was being suffocated it was obvious Guy thought he was protecting her or maybe even seducing her on some cases but Marian was still furious at him for burning down her house and then throwing her father into the dungeon and didn't see that as seducing or anything else even if Guy did.

"Just for a ride Guy" Marian answered trying to sound as pleasant as she could. "I would like to be by myself you know to clear my head I think I had a bit to much wine last night." Which was such a lie as Marian had only one glass of it but hopefully Guy would not remember this. Luckily he didn't and Marian mounted her horse going straight to Sherwood forest.

When Marian was closer enough to camp she dismounted her horse and led it off the path to the outlaws camp. "Robin, Robin," she called to him. Just then the camps hidden door opened and Robin bounded out of the camp with his cheeky grin on his face. "Yes my love." he asked.

"The Earl of Kent, his Wife and his three daughters are in Nottingham and are staying in the castle. When they arrived the Earl was talking of being attacked on the North road in the forest by a gang of outlaws the only reason that they got away was by the Earl's oldest daughters quick thinking. Now would I be wrong as to think that you were the outlaws that attacked them yesterday afternoon?"

"You wouldn't be." Robin answered sincerely at Marian's icy glare.

"Well I'll be Robin Hood backed off because of a young woman told him to." Marian mocking him always upset Robin held his tongue so that no rude insults would come flying out of his mouth.

"Actually we had to leave their carriage alone because Rosa? Was pointing an extremely pointy dagger at Will's back. She threatened to kill him if we didn't leave and we couldn't take the chance of losing one of the gang, not after ,"Robin stopped mid-sentence no-one liked to talk about Allan's betrayal to the gang. So the gang started to eat their lunch or moving about noisily getting plates and such. By the end of the meal they were all teasing Much and he was complaining as always.

Marian and Robin went out for a little walk to talk things through. Both of them treasured these moments dearly as they weren't very often. Sometimes they just walked in silence or they talked about their childhood games. But today Robin started to ask about the events at the castle which had happened recently. "Is Allan still staying silent about you being the night watch man?" he asked worriedly.

"I have silenced him Robin he is not telling any-one about who I am."

"You know that Rosa girl do you think that she is dangerous?"

"I really don't know Robin she has only been at the castle for a day but when I told her about staying away from Allan she bit my head off."

"Marian you know you can stay in these woods."

"I know Robin you have told me many a time but I cannot leave my father if I leave then his treatment well there won't be any. Robin I have to go to see my Father now."

"I know. I hope to see you again" Robin finished with a passionate kiss and Marian replied strongly. But then Marian had to break off and as she mounted her horse she wished even more that she could live in the woods. As saying goodbye to Robin just got harder and harder all the time.

Allan was in Nottingham with Rosa. She was shopping for knick knacks as she had put it, but the carriage was already half full of the 'knick knacks' and they had only left the castle an hour ago. Rosa and Allan stepped out of the carriage to the crowded market area. In corners or sides of the street young children were begging, it broke Rosa's heart and she had almost started to cry when she saw all the homeless people under the castle bridge. Rosa got out her money bag and went to a couple of young children who seemed to small, hungry and very cold. "Hey do you want a little present?" she asked, the children nodded feverishly so Rosa took out a gold coin from her bag and gave one to each child. "Now don't tell anyone where you got these from yeah just give them to your mummy's and more will come if I see you again on market day next week. Rosa made her way to all the children telling them exactly the same thing. Allan watched on when he noticed some castle guards walking through the market. He pushed through some people. "Guards" was all he said but Rosa stood up immediately and went over to a stall which was containing some pretty jewellery. When the guards had gone Rosa took Allan's pouch and threw out quite a bit of money which was gone in seconds by the beggars. "I don't know about you Allan but my money well its just seemed to have disappeared."

"I wonder how that happened?" asked Allan his voice dripping with sarcasm as he headed towards the carriage. "Come on Rosa we better be off. We don't want your Father to worry."

"Agreed" Rosa replied climbing into the carriage and sitting down on one of the fine seats.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow Rosa?" Allan asked as Rosa had been quiet for most of the journey and was clearly thinking.

"Allan do you think we could go and visit some of the villages tomorrow? All of those poor people, how could the sheriff treat his own people like that?"

"Alright just not Nettlestone that's when Robin and his gang visit and if we go they might attack us."

"How do you know that Allan?" Rosa asked suspiciously

"Oh I'm just clever like that," Allan replied not daring to look into Rosa's eyes until he had stopped speaking. When he was with Rosa he felt like she was x-raying her and it wasn't a nice sensation so if Allan was to lie to Rosa he preferred to look away Allan didn't know why as this had never happened before to him but he chose to ignore it.

Dinner at the castle was pretty much the same as it was the night before, Rosa was still bored out of her mind but when Marian looked across the table Rosa fixed her with her iciest glare. Marian to her seemed a bit stupid although she would never say that to her face but the way she had told her to stay away from Allan but Allan seemed trustworthy enough and it wasn't like Rosa wore her heart on her sleeve and trusted everyone in sight not like her sisters who were already mooning around a bloke at the castle who she believed they hadn't even talked to yet. Rosa didn't want to know and didn't really care what those two did with their lives. It did not bother her she was the outsider of the family and had always been, but she hadn't noticed it until that night, no don't think about you don't want to start gushing at the table she told herself fiercly.

That night Rosa collapsed on her bed exhausted with the days events, but she was happy tomorrow she would be visiting Locksley and Clun to give out some money to those families that really needed it. Rosa fell asleep gradually and slept till late the next morning.

_Ok another chapter is finished hope you enjoyed it. Their will be more action later on but I had to get a feel on Rosa. My ideas keep coming so the next update should be fairly soon _

_Lollziexxxxxxx_


	4. Chapter 4

The outlaws were eating breakfast in the camp when Will came over from the room with all the money stored in and said "Robin the supplies are running low there aren't many bags of money left we'll have do raid the castle unless the north road gets really busy all of a sudden and something tells me its not going to be heaving." It was true the North road had been unusually quiet for the last few days but Allan had probably told the Sheriff that was where the outlaws attacked people so the outlaws just went along to business as usual. Robin just laughed at Will "come on Will the stores aren't going to be that empty," Will showed Robin the stores and Robin paled a bit

"Robin this will do for a couple of days at the most." said Will

"Agreed we do a raid on the castle tonight. We'll go for the strong room the most gold is there it can feed the whole of Nottingham for ages."

The outlaws were planning for most of the morning and as they realised the time they set off for Nettlestone.

Rosa and Allan were in Locksley that morning handing out money to all the families. At first they looked suspicious which wasn't surprising, Gisbourne's right hand man and one of the guests at the castle the one who made Robin Hood back off from her and her family no less, were helping them, the peasants by giving them money but after a bit the villagers were even smiling as Allan and Rosa gave out the gold. Allan had suggested that he do half of the village while Rosa did the other half. Rosa was smirking "What?" he asked.

"Nothing" Rosa answered smiling "Just you seem really experienced with this type of thing and I am very nosey."  
"Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?" Allan asked trying to get away from the subject he didn't want Rosa to know about his outlaw past not yet anyway.

"Allan I never classed you as a motto type of person?" Rosa asked with a mock face of shock.

"I'm not but I'm good at this sort of stuff so I suggest you do what I say" he said jokingly pretending to scold her.

"No I want to spend time here its really peaceful not like the castle where someone's always doing something. I've always loved little villages like this even when I was a little girl, everyone always knows each other and their so kind to people not like in a place like Nottingham where no-one even cares for who you are. My sisters like the towns they said that was where everything was happening but to them an adventure is who can grab the pearl necklace first or something petty like that." Rosa said going off to her own dream world.

Allan sat down on a fence letting Rosa daydream when he heard voices which sounded really familiar. He looked from around a corner of someone's house and swore under his breath. Robin, Will, John, Much and Djaq were all coming into Locksley. He shook Rosa "Rosa we have to go now. Robin's here and if he finds us there's a high chance of him killing us." Rosa just looked at him shocked "I know their meant to be in Nettlestone but their not we've given out all the money and the villagers are gonna get more now." Rosa just nodded

"How do we get out of here?" she asked.

"Do you see that path that leads into the forest well if we leg it now they won't be able to see us and then we can make our way to Clun."

"Ok" said Rosa obviously frightened.

"Go now quickly." said Allan urgently running with Rosa to the path hidden so well by trees and bushes.

"People of Locksley the village of Nettlestone was full of guards so we could not donate to them today so we have brought money to you instead. The people of Nettlestone will be getting their coins tomorrow." Robin said his voice loud adding his cheeky grin at the end of his little speech but inside Robin was worried, why was Nettlestone full of guards that day, they had barely made it out alive. Had Allan told them about when they gave the money out, Robin didn't even had to think about that as it was obviously true. Allan had told the Sheriff all the gangs other secrets so he wasn't exactly going to leave that out.

A young girl about eight years of age with curly red hair bouncing off her shoulders came running to Robin interrupting his thoughts "Master Robin look what I have here" she said her voice full of joy.

"Where did you get that sweetie?" Robin asked bending down and looking at the gold coin, he knew it wasn't from any of the gang as they hadn't given out any money yet. The young girl was about to tell him when she saw Rosa and Allan shaking their heads and signalling no so she improvised "Oh I found it on the road leading out of the village." Rosa and Allan were now mouthing thank you at the young girl and the girl smiled at them. Robin didn't see the smile directed towards Rosa and Allan and stood up and started to give out the money to the villagers. No-one else mentioned the money which had been given out earlier but inside all the villagers were thanking their lucky stars about the amount of money given to them that day.

Clun's people like Locksley's were suspicious at first but after seeing the Sheriff and guards nowhere in sight accepted the money very freely. Rosa and Allen were at the last few house's when a elderly women opened her door to a house which seemed worse for wear. "Come in" she said flicking her hand in note of summoning them. Rosa went on ahead but Allan stayed glued to the spot. When Rosa noticed that Allan was not beside her she stopped and looked at him. "Allan any reason why you are looking like a duck who's forgot how to quack?"

"Huh" Allan replied ever so intelligently. "No its just that house don't you think its a bit spooky looking."

"Allan a Dale I'd never thought you to be the one that was scared of ghosties?" Rosa enjoying the chance to mock Allan. When she saw that he was being serious she said in a kinder note. "Look it's only looks big and scary because no-one has any money so she won't have been able to do up her house in a while now will she? Come on she'll be dead if we waste any-more time talking," This time when Rosa started walking Allan was right behind her. The inside of the house seemed much cosier and welcoming than the outside. The old lady had placed some food on her plain wooden table. "Sit down my dears" she said kindly pulling out a few chairs from under the table. Allan and Rosa sat down. "My name is Gwyneth, no there's no need to tell me who you are. You're Allan a Dale and you are Rosa of Kent. You see when I was a young woman I helped at the Abbey and"

"Um that's nice and all but why are telling us that?" said Allan interrupting her. Rosa promptly elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm getting to that in a minute. You see I've been watching you for a while now, both of you and I'm surprised that no one else has spotted this."

"Excuse me but we have to go back to the castle soon and the trip back is quite long." said Rosa wanting the old woman to spit it out but not wanting to seem rude.

"Ah yes of course. Well before I tell you I just want you to know that I don't know all the facts yet but give me time and I'll find them out. When I was helping in the Abbey children were often given in by people that couldn't look after them that sort of thing. But about 22 years ago, around your ages it was when I had just started to help out, my mother did the same and as I was coming in to the Abbey one morning a man came to me and asked if I worked there and I said I did, so he gave me a basket and ran off. I thought it would be bread or something like that but when I took the blanket off the basket inside were 2 babies they couldn't have been more than a few days old. I didn't have any idea who the man was but those 2 baby's I believe are you."

"Look I ain't bein funny or anything but that's impossible" stated Allan.

"Ah but think about it" said the woman unfazed. "You are both 22 years of age aren't you." Rosa and Allan both nodded numbly. "And your birthdays are in the middle of May am I correct." Again Rosa and Allan nodded but they looked at each other. "And finally you are both adopted."

"Yeah"

"Yes" they both said at the same time.

"Oh my god we are related" said Rosa quietly choking back her tears.

"I'm not to sure who your father was but I'm pretty sure he was that man that I told you about. If you would like to you can come to mine about once every 2 weeks if you want and I can tell you more."

Allan and Rosa nodded their heads and got up to leave. "I know this is a lot to deal with but you can come around to mine any time you want." said Gwyneth kindly.

The trip back to Nottingham was unusually quiet but both of them were trying to get their heads around of what they had just learned.

_Ok so I don't think you were expecting that! Please review its not that hard seriously it isn't I review all the time._


	5. Chapter 5

Rosa stormed in the castle with Allan right behind her and went into the grand hall where the sheriff, Gisbourne and her Mother and Father were seated talking. "How could you?" Rosa practically screamed at the Earl of Kent.

"How could I what honey?" asked her Father

"How could you not tell me I had a brother, you said I didn't have any relations when I asked."

"Excuse me um.. but what's going on." said the Sheriff obviously annoyed that his meeting with the Earl had been interrupted.

"Rosa is adopted. We adopted her because we thought that we couldn't have children and Rosa I don't know where you got that information from but we asked for information to see if you had any brothers of sisters and you didn't." explained the Earl.

"Well that's a lie because today I found out that I have a brother, a twin brother, and its Allan. My own brother was serving on me."

Just then a guard came running into the room "Sire Hood's robbing the gold from the strong room. He's in the courtyard now"  
"Gisbourne get after Hood and make sure he doesn't escape." demanded the sheriff.

"Allan with me" said Guy gruffly. Allan followed Guy to the courtyard, Rosa was about to follow her brother when the Earl put his hand out to stop her. "You are not going out there to fight you could get killed."

Rosa was beyond reasoning with the Earl, "Your not my father you can't tell me what to do." The Earl's arm turned limp and Rosa pushed past him.

As Rosa entered the courtyard at a run she was surprised at the chaos, bodies were everywhere most of them knocked unconscious but a few were dead. Rosa scanned the area quickly for Allan, she saw him fighting Robin. Robin seemed to be attacking whereas Allan was defending himself. Rosa ran up behind Robin silently and tapped his shoulder. Robin turned and Rosa punched him square in the jaw Robin fell to the floor. "Thanks" Allan said gratefully.

"No problem I'm not going to lose you as soon as I've found you now am I," grinned Rosa. As Allan and Rosa were talking they didn't notice Robin stand up and as Allan turned to go he heard his name being called by what sounded like a very scared Rosa. Allan turned around and saw Robin holding a sword to Rosa's throat. "No." whispered Allan silently. Robin put the sword closer to her throat and a drop of blood trickled down her neck. Tears were in Allan's eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. "She special to you then Allan. What a surprise going after a girl with money and power. If the guards are called off and you let us escape we'll give her back to you not to badly hurt." The rest of the gang were coming closer to Robin and Allan seeing what their orders were. Rosa put her hands up really slowly as if she was surrendering but Allan was was just plain mad at Robin, he had just discovered he had a twin sister he wasn't going to let her be taken away from him. Djaq was the nearest outlaw to him and Allan quickly formulated a plan in his head. As the outlaws turned to go Allan called out to Robin."Robin I think your missing someone." Robin turned around and saw Djaq looking really pissed off but also scared as Alan like Robin had a sword to Djaq's neck. "Let her go or I'll kill Djaq." Allan said his voice solemn.

"Allan" pleaded Rosa shaking her head. "I can handle this."

"But what if you can't, what if you die." said Allan choking on the last word.

"Not if I do this." said Rosa calmly and then with her hands still up she pressed them on the sword and ducked her head, she was more powerful than Robin had expected so he flew over her head and landed with a resounding thud on the ground. Allan pushed Djaq away and hugged Rosa tightly. The outlaws looked on in amazement. As Allan and Rosa were hugging each other the outlaws tried to sneak away but Allan noticed, "Oh don't think I'm just gonna let you go no you almost killed her."said Allan, Robin cursed under his breath. "GUARDS!" shouted Allan and before the outlaws could get away guards were coming out of alleys, from sheds, really they were just surrounding them.

"Oh boy!"said Robin. Allan and Rosa had disappeared as soon as the guards had appeared. As the gang fought with the castle guards Allan was bringing Rosa to the castle, her neck was bleeding but her hands were the worst as that was what she was leaning on when she had brought Robin to the ground. In the grand hall the sheriff, Guy, and Rosa's family were waiting. When the Earl saw what state Rosa was in he immediately got a physician to stop the bleeding. "Sheriff we are leaving as soon as Rosa has recovered."

"You don't have to wait till I have recovered." said Rosa while in the background the Sheriff was doing a very good impression of a fish.

"What you cannot travel in that state." said the Earl confused.

"I am not leaving, you have lied to me all of my life and I have just found a brother that I never thought existed. I am not leaving him." Upon seeing the Earl's face. "You can disown me if you want but I will stay by Allan, even if it means getting a job here."

"Excuse me Rosa, but I'm the one that makes the decisions round here." said the Sheriff smugly.

"You might have seen me in the courtyard, I brought Hood to the ground twice."said Rosa holding up two of her fingers just in-case the Sheriff didn't understand her. "And I got him and his gang to back away from our carriage when we were coming to the castle a couple of weeks ago, and they didn't take a thing."

Allan then pitched in, "When we left them they were surrounded by guards they couldn't have escaped."

Just then a guard limped into the room "Sire, Hood escaped."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"screamed the sheriff. "Rosa your hired because you have got closer to catching Hood and his men then any of these blundering idiots."

"Um.. thanks I think." said Rosa.

Later that night Allan and Rosa were in Allan's room which was much smaller than the room in which Rosa had been in as a guest but had been told that she would move into a similar room now that she was working at the castle. "So tell me what was your life like before you met me?"asked Rosa.

"Well as you know I was adopted as a baby but my family were never really well off. When I was five my mother died and my dad kinda got all depressed and all so killed himself when I were seven that were when I was told that I had been adopted. After me mum died me oldest brother Joe who were seventeen at the time well he just looked after us. I had a lot of brothers Joe who were the oldest, Robert was two years younger than Joe, then there were me ten years younger and me youngest brother three years younger than me. I know there was quite an age gap. Well Joe looked after us with his new wife, Clara who got pregnant after awhile, and Robert did odd jobs around the village trying to make as much money as he could. When I was ten I came home one night after playing out with Tom and when we came back we found out that Joe, Clara and the 6 month old baby had been murdered. Robert was furious and didn't even seem to care about me and Tom any more, he found out some guards who did it so he attacked some guards and was hung when I was twelve. After that I had to look after me and Tom, so we started to pickpocketing and rob from Nobles. Then when I was seventeen I had got meself a horse and one morning Tom, me horse and all the money weren't there. Tom had nicked it so I'd travel and you know try and survive. Then a couple of years ago I was caught huntin in the forest by the guards so I was gonna get me hand chopped off but I were saved by Robin. I then got arrested so I was to be hung but I got saved by Robin again. Me and one of the others blokes Will was his name joined Robin with his man-servant Much. Little John had his own gang of outlaws with a guy called Roy but those two joined us to help the poor and all that lot, but Roy was killed by the sheriff. A few weeks later we found someone selling Saracens for the mines, one of them were Djaq when we had saved them all she stayed with us. A couple of months later and I ran into Tom again he asked to join the gang with a couple of mates but got hung by the sheriff we couldn't have saved them the Sheriff had brought forward the time of the hanging."

"So if you were in Robin's gang then how come your now in the castle?"asked Rosa.

"I got caught by Gisbourne and he tortured me he said that if I gave him information about carriages passing the north road stuff like that you know so there would be less robberies and he wouldn't kill me. But Robin found me out wouldn't let me explain or nothing so here I am here at the castle. Every time there's a fight against any of them I never try to hurt any of them I always try just to defend my self coz they were my mates but today when Robin almost killed you I wasn't gonna let that go. But you know I'm glad that I came to the castle otherwise I wouldn't have met you. So come on then tell me about your life."

Rosa smiled lightly "My parents adopted me because they thought they couldn't have children but when I was three years old they had Clare and then a year later they had Bethany. I always looked so much different than my sisters and the rest of my family and I always wondered why. I remember when I was ten I asked mother why and she just said that it often happened and when I got older I would look more like my sisters. But it wasn't just the way I looked it was what I liked to do, I loved horse riding the first time I cantered I felt free, the nearest they went to a horse was when they were in the carriage. When my Father was out on business or something like that I would learn how to fight and defend myself by the guards. My mother often complained that I was so un-lady like but I never cared for clothes and jewellery. When I was sixteen, six years ago I was told that I was adopted, Clare and Bethany completely blanked me from then on. I didn't really mind it was a change and I liked it as those two can talk for England so you know less headaches."Rosa laughed gently. "When I thought they were my real parents and everything they would spoil me, Clare and Beth with expensive gifts, we had separate tutors and Father said that they were the best but I didn't care I mean I would rather be out playing and mucking about than in a stuffy room learning Latin."

"Your father's leaving tomorrow are you going to say goodbye or what?" asked Allan.

"Well I suppose I had better I mean he looked after me for most of my life, I would be able to forgive him if only he told me I had a brother when I had asked him."sighed Rosa.

"Hey he was doing what he thought was best for you, somehow I can imagine you trying to find me if he had told you that." said Allan.

"I know," said Rosa giving a giggle. "Anyway the Sheriff told me as soon as soon as my parents leave I'm to start work."

"Well that's like the Sheriff, if you're gonna work here he's gonna make you work as soon as possible. Well then goodnight you'll have a long day tomorrow." Rosa went to her vast bedroom and sat down on a chair by the window. Tomorrow she would be sleeping in a different room her Father, Mother and two sisters would be miles away yet she would for once in her life have her true family around her. Finally Rosa went to bed smiling, when she had woken up that morning she had not thought that she would find out she had a twin brother Slowly Rosa drifted asleep wondering what the Nottingham would have in store for her now that she wasn't a noble.

_O.k there's another chapter done and dusted, I hope you enjoyed it. Remember that reviews are welcome and if you think I need to improve somewhere than just tell me._


	6. Chapter 6

The outlaws were all sleeping peacefully, Robin was by the fire as usual and the other outlaws were scattered around the camp in their beds. Robin awoke as the sun rose and filtered through the leaves and gaps around the camp. The fire were just a few cinders now. Robin remembered to yesterday, how Allan had reacted to when that girl that was the Earls daughter, Rosa he believed her name to be was had a sword at her neck, Robin felt a bit guilty that he had actually cut her when he remembered how she had made him fall to the ground more than once, he also remembered that she was the woman that had almost killed Will. He would see Marian later today and see if he could find out any more information about her and when she was leaving. With that he got up and relit the fire.

When Rosa got up the next morning she saw a black leather outfit on one of the chairs. One of the maids must have put it there when she had fallen asleep. The leather clothing was tighter than Rosa thought it would be but when she had a look in the mirror she had to admit that she looked really really good. Rosa combed her hair and went into the grand hall. Everyone was there except Allan who was doing a patrol of the castle but would be there as soon as possible. Marian was not there as well but Rosa was glad as she and Marian didn't really get along. Rosa's mother flung herself to Rosa as soon as she stepped into the room. "Oh please baby, don't stay here please you're my baby girl."

"Mother I am staying here if you loved me you would understand but I need to do this. I need to stay with Allan." Eventually the Lady of Kent let go of Rosa.  
Allan walked into the room desperately trying to avoid eye contact with The Earl and Lady as he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. "My Lord your carriage is outside waiting for you." Slowly the Rosa's family went out into the courtyard, followed by the Sheriff and Guy. Marian was in the courtyard already and was pleased that Rosa and her family were leaving, as in their stay she and Rosa had not exactly got along very well. But when Rosa descended down the stairs all in leather a frown of confusion crossed Marian's face. When the Earl got in the carriage he hugged Rosa hard tears rolling down his face, Rosa's mother did the same but said something to Rosa that Marian didn't catch but she saw Rosa shake her head, finally Clare and Bethany got into the carriage they both gave Rosa a brief hug but then the Earl closed the carriage door and the carriage left. Marian was now beyond confusion so went over to Guy who was resting his head on one of the walls. "Guy why is Rosa still at the castle her family have just left."

"Haven't you heard?"asked Guy, Marian stared at him curiously. "I thought every one would know by now, well you see when Rosa was with Allan in Nottingham yesterday they met someone who worked some where, to be honest I didn't get all the details. But they found out they are actually twin brother and sister, Rosa was so furious at the Earl that she said that she would rather get a job at the castle than leave her brother. So the Sheriff offered her a job here and she took it."

"Oh.... thanks for telling me Guy." Marian went to the stables and got her horse ready. She then got on it and rode as fast as she could to the outlaws camp. "Robin, Robin" Just then Robin jumped down from the tree causing Marian to jump. "Don't do that," she snapped at him. "Look, I'm sure you've acquainted yourself with Rosa and her family."

"What the Earl of Kent and that girl who punched me yesterday?" Robin asked.

"Yeah well her family have left today."

"Yes, she can't injure me any more... wait a sec you said her family have left what about her?"  
"Um.. well the Sheriff asked if she would like to work at the castle after he saw her performance in the courtyard yesterday. She said yes so now she is working at the castle. She also found out some very interesting news while she was a guest, she um.. found out that she and Allan are long lost brother and sister."

"What, I thought Allan had a younger brother remember Tom."  
"Of course I do." snapped Marian. "But turns out Allan was brought to an Abbey as a baby when he was only a few days old with Rosa. He was adopted and they were spilt up."

"Joy" said Robin, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "So that was why Allan was so protective of her yesterday."

"Robin I should be getting back to the castle as I need to visit my father."

"I hope to see you soon my love." Robin and Marian kissed for a couple of minutes before Marian mounted her horse and left to go to the castle.

That day Rosa was moving her stuff to her new room in the castle she sighed at the wait of the boxes. "You alright sis?" asked Allan making Rosa jump.

"I'm fine Allan but you couldn't give me a hand with these boxes, they weigh a ton and my new room is on the other side of the castle."

"Of course give one of those boxes to me." Rosa gave Allan one of her boxes making sure it was the heaviest. "Cor blimey what's in this, a horse?"Rosa laughed at Allan complaining and grumbling to himself . When they had got all of Rosa's stuff to the other end of the castle they went to the grand hall where the Sheriff was to find out what was in need of doing. "Ah there you are. So Rosa how are you enjoying your first day of your new job." The Sheriff didn't let Rosa answer him as he kept on talking. "So your first proper job is to go into Clun today and collect taxes with Gisbourne and Allan here. So off you go get me some more money."

The ride to Clun was quiet Guy, Allan and Rosa were the on horses while the other guards were on foot. Rosa was nervous as she didn't want to hurt the people and take away three times as much as she had given them a few days before. As she got off her horse she whispered in Allan's ear "We go to Clun tonight, I still have some money left so we can give it to them then."

"Deal" agreed Allan. "Hey maybe we could ask Gwyneth if we could meet her tonight to see if she has found out who our father was."

"Yeah sure, look there's her house we can see if she's in, because I can't see her anywhere outside." Rosa and Allan made their way to the back of the village making it look as if they were make no-one was hiding behind houses. Finally they got to Gwyneth's house, a window "Psst, over here, I've found out more of your family history."

"Hi we were just coming over to find out if you had" said Allan.

"Come here tonight in the early evening. That way we can spend longer talking."

"Sure, Gwyneth you have to come out of your house it's taxes, while we're here tonight we'll give some of the money back, not the Sheriff's own money he'd know we had taken some but my father gave me some before he left." Rosa said. Gwyneth stepped out of her house and made it seem as if she was struggling against Allan and Rosa. When all the taxes were collected and Guy, Allan and Rosa were on their way to the castle to show the sheriff their earnings.

Dinner was a much quieter event as the food was as not as rich or as posh as when the Earl was staying and no-one was trying to impress. Marian kept trying to grab Rosa's attention by glancing at Rosa but she just ignored Marian.

As Allan did a quick round of the castle, Rosa got two horses ready and made sure there was enough money for Clun, just after dinner Allan had given Rosa a bag of money then quickly went to see if some guards would go and cover for him. "Right I got Richard and Joseph to do my shift tonight" said Allan taking his horse from Rosa and mounting on it. "They should be alright as long as they don't run into Guy or the sheriff. But they shouldn't unless a Hood problem occurs."

The ride to Clun was a short one and in no time at all they had arrived. Firstly they gave out the money that had been taken from the villagers which took about half an hour and then they made their way to Gwyneth's house. They knocked and the door opened after a few minutes "Come in but please be quiet. I have a guest here." Rosa and Allan stepped in the house and went into the front room. On one of the more comfier chairs was a women in her early thirties. She was heavily pregnant but looked fine. "Allan, Rosa this is Lucy she's started getting some pains so I have brought her here I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, if we could help in any way then we will while she is having the baby." Lucy smiled at them weakly as if to say thank you.

"Thank you, and now for what you have come here for, I have been asking around and I'm pretty sure who your real family are. When you were at the Abbey I remember that I would come to early in the morning and help feed you. When you had been at the Abbey for ten months the Earl of Kent and his wife came they were desperate for children they had been trying for years and had always failed so they thought why not adopt one, they then saw you Rosa they didn't realise that you had a brother and when we told them they said that they didn't want a boy they only wanted a girl. So a week later you were living in Kent without Allan we couldn't get them to change their minds, another six months later Allan was adopted by a family with two children already, they told us that they had just lost a child a baby boy. So if they could take home one of the babies they would be so grateful and we decided to give them you Allan as you were one of the oldest babies there and their sons had really taken a shine to you."  
"So who was our father then?" asked Allan. Just then a spine curdling shriek came from Lucy.  
"She's giving birth, her waters broke." said Gwyneth, Allan can you help Lucy through this, Rosa can you go to the kitchen there's a bowl of water on the table can you give it to me as well as a damp cloth.

After a long couple of hours the baby was safely delivered healthy baby girl. A worn out Lucy was holding her. "I'll call her Alice," she said. "That was my mother's name." Gwyneth checked Lucy's forehead.

"You have a temperature, after giving birth leaves you very vulnerable to fevers and such as you are weak and very tired."

"Will I live?" asked a now very scared Lucy.

"It is hard to say at this stage." replied Gwyneth gravely. Gwyneth and the others went to the kitchen. "So back to your family history then shall we? Oh yes so when you were both adopted and in different families I often wondered how you were doing almost all the time when you were first gone. But I believe your father is still alive living miles away from here." Rosa put up her hand to stop Gwyneth.

"Look at Lucy I think she's not breathing." Gwyneth raced into the next room and quickly checked her heartbeat. "She's dead. She didn't even get to known her daughter. Lucy asked me to look after her daughter if anything happened to her but I am a old lady, I won't last much longer so if I, no when I pass away will you find Alice a good home."

Allan and Rosa both nodded. "There's nothing we can do for her now but I it's getting late the castle will be wondering where you are so I will tell you who your father is. I have been told that your Father is Simon Locksley Robin Hood's father. You are Robin Hood's brother and sister."

**Dun dun dun! I have no idea if you were expecting that or not but there it is, again reviews are welcomed and tell me if you think I can improve on anything, anything at all.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What that's impossible," stammered Rosa looking at her injured hands and then placing one of them onto her neck, the cut was healing well but there would always be a scar.

"That can't be right," said a very shocked Allan. "Robin's brother and sister died only at two weeks old, their graves are just out of Locksley by their mother's."

"I know, that's what I was what said when I was told, buts it's true and when you get all of the facts and see the bigger picture you will believe me. That man who gave you in to the Abbey was the Lord of Locksley, the Abbey was many miles from Locksley so we didn't know who he was, so when he gave you in we didn't think much more of it. But three days later he came back, he saw a different person so not to arouse suspicion, as I was the only that saw him that day, but he went and asked to have two babies, twins, a boy and a girl. The two children he chose were two very sick and there was no way they would survive. But he insisted, he told us that he had saved many a child that had been very sick and would lose there lives, so the people he had been talking to of course let him have the children as they thought that he would save him but I believe that he didn't give them much care, only enough so it wouldn't arouse suspicion. Of course he didn't care for them properly and then when he got them to a physician it was far to late. They then died during the night. Those babies that died were not Fiona and Daniel of Locksley. No but you two are."

Rosa and Allan were silent and Gwyneth went to the kitchen with Alice to give her a blanket. "My own brother almost killed me," said Rosa trying to fight back her own tears.

"Hey he didn't know that you are his sister." Allan soothed his sister, although he sounded calm inside he was furious at Robin at all the things he done. Cutting Rosa's neck, beating up him when the gang had found out about him being the traitor. Allan was beyond confused and was getting a major headache. Rosa looked at Allan and knew by his face that he was really confused. "You got a headache as well." It wasn't a question but a statement but Allan nodded.

"Come on lets go, I think we've given Gwyneth enough trouble as it is and the Sheriff will be wondering where we are, he might even think that we've been giving out money to the poor." Even at a time like this Allan could still crack a joke, even if it was a pretty rubbish one. Rosa smiled and got up.

"Goodbye Gwyneth I hope to see you soon." called Rosa.

"Good luck young one's." said Gwyneth, baby in arms.

"Good luck to you and Alice." said Allan shaking one of Gwyneth's hand's slipping an extra coin in it.

When Gwyneth had shut the door and Allan and Rosa were halfway to their horses they heard a stick crack as if someone had stepped on it, they turned around but no-one was there. "It was probably nothing." said Allan nervously Rosa just nodded her head as an agreement. When they turned around they saw Robin aiming an arrow at them.

"That's a big nothing." whispered Rosa. Allan turned around and saw the rest of the gang circling them and swore under his breath.

"We found out your little secret." taunted Robin.

"What.. what do you mean," stammered Allan worrying that the outlaws had already found out that he was related to Robin.

"That Rosa is your sister and now you have got her working for evil people like the Sheriff, you have poisoned her mind."

"He has done nothing of the sort, my brother is a good man and I make my own choices." said Rosa, anger clear in her eyes.

"Allan a good man? He betrayed us for a few measly penny's. He disgusts me, we treated him like family." Much said.

"You don't know how much like family I am." muttered Allan to Rosa who smiled gently. Allan then held up his hands, "Look I don't want any trouble, so if you just go on your way and we can say that this has never happened."

"Oh I don't think so," said Robin pulling out his sword.

"Allan you can't fight him, he is our brother,"

"Well you know what siblings do, they very often fight." Allan pulled out his sword and the fight began. Rosa ended up fighting Will and Djaq whereas Allan was mainly fighting Robin, but would swing at John and Much to keep them away. "Rosa get to the horses,"Allan shouted. Rosa made her way to the horses while keeping Will and Djaq away. She untied the horses and jumped up on one. "Allan." she called. Allan looked up and saw the horses and quickly ran to his. They then galloped off to Nottingham. "TRAITORS!" shouted John banging his staff to the ground. The band of Outlaws gathered in a small circle in the centre of the village.

"Robin what do we do now?" asked Djaq.

"We go back to camp, its getting late." said Robin and with that the outlaws all turned around and went into the forest.

Rosa and Allan got to the castle, seemingly unmissed by anyone. "Come on lets get inside." They gave their horses to a stable boy and went up to their rooms. "Goodnight Rosa."

"Goodnight Allan."

"Allan, you know when I first came here, to Nottingham I thought it would be, another boring trip away, but then I found out I had a twin brother. It was the best day of my life because then I had a chance to get away from the prim and properness of my old life to be in this new one. And then today, well I do not know if it is a good or bad thing. I mean he has attacked us in so many ways but so have we to him."

"Hey," Allan soothed his sister. "Look its not going to be easy, but we didn't know and now we do, well we can at least try to make it a bit better."

Rosa smiled weakly. "Yeah I guess that its not every day you find out your Robin Hood's younger brother and sister."

"Well it's been a hell of a day, I don't know about you but I am completely exhausted. So goodnight." When Allan and Rosa had shut their doors two figures came out of the shadows. "Well I don't know about you Gisbourne, but it seems as if we have some bad blood in the castle. Get rid of it."

"Yes my Lord."

"Oh and Gizzy, make it as painful as possible."

**Thank you for all of the kind reviews I have received so far, and all the support for this story. Sorry that this chapter is so short.**

**So will the Sheriff and Guy kill Allan and Rosa or will Robin find out that they are in fact Fiona and Daniel of Locksley. Only time will tell.**

**Again I am sorry for the length of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Rosa and Allan came down the stairs that led to the great hall after they had finished their patrol of the castle early that morning. Guy was already there from Locksley but Lady Marian was visiting her father in the dungeon Guy had told them when they had asked. The Sheriff was also there in his throne like seat wearing only his black silk pyjamas sandal like shoes. This was very unusual because the Sheriff was normally still sleeping while everyone else in the castle were doing their early morning rounds of the castle of their chores. "Ah Allan and Rosa, I don't suppose you have had breakfast yet, sit down sit down, servant get them some wine." Allan and Rosa looked at the Sheriff as if he had gone mad, he had never paid them much attention before, but now he was acting like they were the kings. While Allan and Rosa were eating their food the Sheriff was jumping about and picking grapes from the bowls and eating them and ordering servants to give them more wine. "So I have heard something about you two, that I really wish wasn't true." said the Sheriff and then dropping his voice down to a whisper. "I have heard that you are Robin Hood's younger siblings."  
"That's impossible they are long dead." said Rosa full of worry hoping the Sheriff did not see through her lie.

"I know, so what do you think I should with the people I got the information from then?" asked the Sheriff enjoying every moment of the chance to mess with Allan's and Rosa's minds.

"Hang them me Lord as they are obviously lying." suggested Allan.

"I thought so as well. Guards bring these two to the castle dungeons!" shouted the Sheriff. Suddenly guards were surrounding Allan and Rosa their swords pointed at them.

"What are you doing?" asked Rosa.

"Well I found out you were related to Robin Hood from you two and well you said hang those people that told me, and those people are you."

"Don't listen to Allan, he's an idiot," protested Rosa.

"Yes don't listen to me, I'm an idiot.. Hey!" Allan cried at Rosa realising that she was insulting her.

"Nope I'm not letting you go, why would I do that when I can break Robin Hood's heart. I mean he was so horrible to you, giving Rosa that nasty cut, well we'll tell him who you are when you hanging so there will be no way he can make it up to you, yes I like that very much."

"Well Rosa, I think it's time to show the Sheriff what we think of his little idea." said Allan pulling out his sword.

"Just what I was thinking brother." Rosa replied also pulling out her sword. A fight soon broke out, after a few minutes Allan and Rosa had defeated all the guards none if them were dead just knocked out.

"Quick get outside." shouted Allan. The two raced outside where a couple of horses were tacked up ready to go. They climbed up on them and before the gate could properly close on them they got through. The last thing they heard was the Sheriff shouting at the guards and calling them blundering idiots and that he wanted to them dead. "Welcome sis to being on Nottingham's most wanted list." said Allan gravely.

"Where can we go?" asked Rosa.

"Well that's easy there's this little...," started Allan.

Rosa interrupted him, "You have no idea where we're gonna go do you?"

"How did you know that?" Rosa just looked at her brother with one eyebrow raised.

"Come on Allan lets get out of here. If we go by the forest it will be quicker and to be honest I would rather face Robin than the castle guards and the Sheriff especially now that we are on the most wanted list."

"Okay, then but if we get killed by outlaws, I swear to God I'll kill you."

"Thanks Allan,thanks for that loving support."

Allan then pulled Rosa into the shadows. "Guards." When the guards had gone past them Allan said. "Right come on then, lets go." Pulling his cloak hood over his head, Rosa mimicking him the two galloped off to the direction of the forest.

Robin and John were in the forest hunting for the outlaws dinner that night. They were closing in on a deer which they had been chasing for a good hour when two horses rode past them at a furious pace scaring the deer and making it run off in to the forest making it impossible for Robin and John to even try and catch it.

"Who was that?" asked Robin while telling himself off for hunting right by the north road. John shrugged.

"I'll go get the gang those two might have money on them," said John running off in the direction of the camp. Robin ran after the horses he could still hear them faintly, Robin then put one of his arrows into a tree so his gang would know where he was heading to. He did this every once in a while putting the arrow in a bush or in a tree, somewhere the gang would easily see the arrows, he did this until he got to where the two hooded figures were on their horses. They had got their horses to a slow-paced walk now so it was easier for Robin to keep up with them. When the gang had caught up with Robin he quickly told them of a plan he had thought of while waiting. The gang split up into separate directions making sure that they were always circling the figures. When everyone was ready Robin shot at one of the horses feet, causing the horse to buck its rider off. The horse bolted away and a feminine cry was heard by the fallen rider. The other cloaked figure jumped off his horse and ran to his comrade. Robin signalled and all of the outlaws jumped up out of the bushes and trees, surrounding the two mystery riders. "Little John," motioned Robin. John went to the two people and made them stand to the ground, the female crying out in pain. The gang came closer to the struggling people. "Well well well, what have we got here." At Robin's voice the figures stopped struggling and almost froze. Little John then took off their hoods, revealing none other than Allan and Rosa a Dale.

**Hope you enjoyed. My next few chapters should be longer. **

**Please review and all constructive criticism is welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn," muttered Allan to no one in particular. He then said in a louder voice. "Look this is all we have so take it," with that Allan took a pouch with plenty of money in it from under his cloak. He then threw it to Robin's feet. Robin cautiously bent down and picked up the pouch. He opened it and poured the contents to the ground. Rosa looked at Allan, he looked horrified. Rosa and Allan both sighed, if they escaped the gang they would have no money to survive on for their trip out of Nottingham

"John tie them up," Robin said simply.

"What, we gave you all our money, what else do you want from us?" Rosa shouted at Robin. It took all her strength not to start crying.

"Well your brother seems to have forgotten what he used to do, I think we'll just give him a reminder of what it was he did and how he has hurt all of those poor people." John pushed Allan and Rosa forward to the outlaws camp. When they were almost there, Robin stopped everyone. "We have to blindfold Rosa, she has no idea where the camp is and I want it to stay that way, Allan already knows so he can just stay like that." Will came forward and put some cloth over Rosa's eyes. Ten minutes later everyone was just outside the camp. "Stop them here, tie them up by these tree's." said Robin throwing Much and Djaq some rope. Allan and Rosa did not struggle which surprised the outlaws. When they been tied to two different trees, Robin took the blindfold off Rosa. She didn't look happy. Robin sat down on the trunk of a fallen tree. He could see Allan and Rosa clearly, they were not struggling, not even trying to sweet talk there way out of it. There arms were tied high up on the tree, so that they could not sit but had to stay standing. After many hours of silence Allan and Rosa did not even seem to care that they it was getting dark nor that they had, had no food or water. Robin went up to them. "Tomorrow you two will come to Nottingham with us and you will Allan will be reminded about the good that you use to do and Rosa you might see that while you are getting fancy things like dresses and jewellery there are people suffering, who depend on us to survive."

"How dare you?" said Rosa in a low voice.

"Rosa, calm down," said Allan fearfully not wanting her to lash out to Robin. Robin asked her what she meant but she wouldn't answer him. When he turned away in annoyance, a smile danced on her lips.

Later on Will and John came over to the two silent tied up figures. They had not eaten anything that had been given them and not said anything since the little outburst earlier. They put the rope down so the Allan and Rosa could sit down through the night. Will looked at his former best friend, he knew something was wrong because no matter if he was fighting for King Richard or if he was in the castle being Guy's right hand man, Allan was never silent. Not like this and not for so long either. It disturbed Will so he loosened the rope quickly and quietly, he then dropped it down to the bottom of the tree, Allan seeing what he was trying to do sat down. When Will and John had finished they went back into the camp. Will sighed as he looked at his former friend, who was sitting there not struggling, not doing anything.

The sun rose early that morning, Rosa sighed as she was not a morning person. But the sun was everywhere she turned. She tried to stretch but she found that her arms would not move. She opened her eyes to find that she was tied to a tree in the middle of Sherwood forest. She groaned as she remembered the previous days events. She remembered he Sheriff finding out who they were siblings to Robin Hood, she remembered how her dear brother Robin had tied Allan and herself to a tree. "Well that's family love for you," she thought. Granted Robin didn't know. Her thoughts were interrupted by Much coming up to her and Allan with a bowl of food.

"You didn't eat anything yesterday, you should you know it will keep your strength up." Much got a spoonful of the food, soup and put some in to Rosa's mouth. She spat it out. "Eat up you're going to Nottingham today as well."

"Much, just leave her, if she wants to eat she'll eat if doesn't want to she don't have to," said Allan. Rosa jumped as she didn't know that Allan was awake yet Much just went off in a grump.

When everyone was up Robin cut the ropes, but Allan and Rosa did not go anywhere as they knew that the outlaws would not let them and would only catch them quickly. Robin told them that they would never be out of the company of at least one of the gang. He gave them a cloak each and they put it on the hoods shadowing their faces. Much pulled Robin to the side. "Master do you think it is wise, I mean letting them out of the forest, I mean any time we are in Nottingham they could call the guards on us."

"Relax Much, that is why I am not going to let them out of my sight, when we have given out the money, we're going to go the castle then we will take the money from the Sheriff if we are caught then I shall make a deal with the Sheriff, let us go or Allan and Rosa die, the Earl of Kent shall still have feelings for Rosa as she was his daughter for twenty two years and the Sheriff does not want to do wrong by him. Come on everyone is ready to go to Nottingham."

The walk to Nottingham was silent and tense as John put it, there were traitors with them and that made the atmosphere almost unbearable. Rosa and Allan were in the middle of the group so they could not make a run for it. Unknown to the outlaws Rosa and Allan had no such thing in mind. When they entered Nottingham both of them put there hoods up so that none of the guards would recognise them. The outlaws went around the market place giving coins to the stalls and the people who could not afford food, Allan and Rosa were leaning against a wall watching. Rosa was looking around the place when she saw a few boys sitting on the ground dressed in rags. She looked at them closer and realised that they were the boys that she and Allan had given money to a week ago. They were waiting for them, they were waiting for the money that she had promised them. Rosa nudged Allan and told him about the boys waiting for them. Much was by a stall looking at some bread hungrily. While he was distracted Rosa went up to him and took his money bag. It took a few seconds for Much to realise what she had done. "Hey," he called after her weakly. Rosa went up to the boys with Allan, "Hi remember us?"

The boys nodded. Allan got out some of the money and gave it to two of the boys, Rosa gave the rest to the three others. Robin tapped Rosa on the shoulder.  
"What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you," answered Rosa.

"Well don't, those kids there got ten times more than they needed,"

"We barely gave them anything,"

"Excuse us," butted in Allan, he dragged Rosa off to a alley which would lead off into different paths they only went straight ahead. "Look I ain't bein funny or nothing but don't you think, if we want to leave Nottingham then we shouldn't annoy them,"

"I know but they make it so difficult, I mean they help the poor and then when we give out just a few coins, no we've done something terrible."

"Rosa please just hold your temper, until we can get out of Nottingham then we.." Allan stopped when he saw Rosa's pale face. "What's wrong?"

"Gisbourne was down that path that we just passed with a load of guards," she whispered.

"Well do you think they saw us?"

"Oh I saw you all right," answered Guy coolly. "Guards" he shouted. Before any guards could block the way out of the alley, Rosa and Allan had pushed past Gisbourne and were racing towards the market area. Guy followed them with more than a dozen guards bringing up the rear.

Robin was waiting for Allan and Rosa to come back again, when he saw them running out of there he became worried even more so when Gisbourne and a load of guards came running just a few seconds after them. The guards slowed when they saw Robin, but Gisbourne shouted to them. "Not Hood, the Sheriff doesn't want him, he wants those two." pointing to the two retreating figures. Robin was now confused and went over to where the gang were waiting for him.

"What was that all about?" asked Much.

"I'm not sure, but it seems like the Sheriff wants to have a word with those two, come on lets see what all the fuss is about." The outlaws walked to the place where they had seen the guards chasing Allan and Rosa, making sure they would stay out of sight of any guards.

Rosa and Allan were surrounded by guards, they had no weapons as Robin had taken them of them, and by the looks of it no way out. But Rosa was going to make sure that if she died she was going to do it with a bang. A guard came up to her, Rosa did not know what he was trying to do but she kicked where she knew it would hurt, he doubled up in pain she then punched him in the head so the guard fell unconscious. Allan and Rosa fought as much as they could but they were no match for at least the twenty guards, who all had swords, bows and shields to help them. They were surrounded and there was no way out. Allan and Rosa knew it would be safer to give up now than as they both knew that they would be caught by the guards and if they kicked up to bigger a fuss than they might be tortured even worse than what was planned for them. The guards put shackles over their wrists and led them in the direction of the castle. "People of Nottingham," started Guy of Gisbourne. "These two criminals are to be hung tomorrow morning at Nottingham castle. They have lied to us so they have lied to you," with that Guy followed his soldiers to the castle.

"What could have those two so bad that its a hanging offence?" asked Much.

"I don't know," said an equally puzzled Robin. "But if we go to Nottingham to see the hanging and find out what they've done, if its not an offence and they are actually innocent than we rescue them."

"No, they are traitors, we do not help traitors." said John angrily.

"But John, if they are innocent then they will have died, if we save them they would owe us, we can use that to our advantage," said Djaq.

"John we are going to Nottingham, I shall say no more on this matter." said Robin.

Allan and Rosa were on the dungeon floor, they were now dressed in rags. Rosa was trying to pick the lock on the shackles with her hairpin. Allan heard footsteps coming towards their cell. "Rosa, hide your hairpin," he hissed. Rosa put the hairpin up her sleeve. The Sheriff came towards them but the other man he was with stayed in the shadows. "So enjoying your time here?" When they didn't answer he laughed. "Really that good, well don't get comfy, its time for you to meet daddy."


	10. Chapter 10

All Rosa could feel was pain. Pain shooting up her back, snaking down her legs and arms. The man in the shadows was as she feared a torturer, what she didn't plan on was that this torturer was her father. She opened her eyes weakly and saw Allan on the other side of the room. He had bruises, whiplashes and burns all over his body. Suddenly she heard the crack of a whip and she froze. "Why are you doing this?" she asked her father the former Lord of Locksley. "We are your children, yet you are torturing us."

"You want to know why I gave you to the Abbey all those years ago and why I am now torturing you."

"Look I ain't bein funny but maybe that's why she asked," Allan replied weakly.

"Quiet," shouted their father punching Allan in the gut. "I gave you away because you killed my wife. She died having you. I didn't want any more children, Robin was enough." Allan just rolled his eyes clearly not impressed.

"So you make out that we're dead and you replaced us with sick babies?" asked Rosa trying to postpone the pain that was sure to come.

"That's right," said the former Lord of Locksley. He then cracked the whip menacingly. The whip slashed on Rosa's body and with every hit she gave an ear deafening scream. The Sheriff walked into the dungeons where Allan and Rosa were being tortured grinning.

"Simon, lets leave this _scum_ alone now. You shall see them tomorrow when they are swinging," Both he and their dad left them, so they waited for the guards to take them to the dungeons for the night. They were still hurting but they both managed to pick their locks with Rosa's hairpin. When the guards were out of hearing range they discussed their plan.

The sun was shining brightly that morning and the outlaws were eating their breakfast. "So Master what are our plans for today?"

"I thought we said that we were going to the hanging,"

"No," said John slamming down his staff. "We do not help traitors."

"John they might not have committed a crime," said Robin. "And we are just watching," John nodded but did not look happy about it.

"Good," was all Robin said. "Gang the hanging is at noon so we can probably make a couple of drop off's for the villages." The gang all nodded and then started to collect bags and money to go in them.

Noon soon came and everyone was gathering at the castle to see the hanging of Allan and Rosa a Dale. None of the guards saw Robin Hood and his gang enter the gates. They only saw dirty villagers all desperate to get a good view. When everyone had settled the castle doors opened and the Sheriff walked out in his best black robes with Guy on his left side. Allan and Rosa were both led to the gallows **(I think that's what its called, its the place where they hang people)**. They both looked terrible, they were dressed in rags and had cuts and bruises all over there faces. "Oh my God," whispered Djaq. Just then a man in his late fifties stepped out of the castle. Robin froze, he only looked up at the man.

"Master isn't that..?" asked Much.

"Yes, I think so."

"Robin who is it?" asked John.

"That's my father. He sent me a letter to tell me he had moved to Portsmouth about four years ago. He's never come to Nottingham before, not that I know of. I wonder what he is doing here."

The Sheriff started his speech interrupting the outlaws quiet conversation. "Ladies and Gentlemen these two criminals have been keeping secrets from us and lying, which means that they have been lying to you. These two have been lying about who they really are." While the Sheriff was saying more in his speech to make Rosa and Allan look even worse, Simon went up to them and started to talk to them quietly . "This is for killing my wife," he growled. "You killed her and now you're going to pay,"

"You know, I'm glad you gave us away as babies, at least then we had happy childhoods, we weren't tortured by you every waking moment of our lives," spat back Rosa. Then Simon slapped Rosa across the face, and because she was so weak, with all the beatings she fell to the floor.

"Get up," said a guard gruffly, pulling her up to her feet.

"And now time for the hanging," the Sheriff said cheerfully. "No hoods I want to see their faces when they realise everyone knows their secret, I want to see their last breath part from their body. Oh yes I almost forgot, bring her in." An old lady was dragged in by two castle guards. To Rosa's and Allan's horror it was Gwyneth. "This woman helped them, so she must be punished." The Sheriff then got out a sword and pushed it into her gut, killing her instantly. Rosa tried not to look as the body was dragged away.

"What about the baby?" she asked Allan.

"We're going to get out of this," he whispered to her. "There's a family in Clun I know, they'll look after her." Rosa just nodded to shocked to speak.

The Sheriff went in front of the gallows, so he had a better view of the audience. The ropes were placed round Allan's and Rosa's necks. "People of Nottingham, as I have said before, these two real names are not Allan and Rosa a Dale they are in fact...." behind the Sheriff Rosa and Allan broke their shackles and took the rope off their heads. They knocked out about six guards all silently, the Sheriff was still blissfully unaware. "two people that have suspected to have died many years ago. In fact people believed that they died when they were only a few days old. But they didn't, they were replaced. But in fact these two are Daniel and Fiona of Locksley." Robin's world stopped. He had been watching those two escape without the Sheriff noticing. He had only been half listening to the Sheriff, but when he had said that they were his dead brother and sister, well that was impossible. He saw his father, like the Sheriff he didn't notice that Allan and Rosa were escaping.

Robin went up to him with his face hidden by his hood. "Is it true?" he asked. "Are they really Daniel and Fiona of Locksley?"

"As sure as there's a sun." That was all Robin needed to hear. He walked away his blood boiling.

The Sheriff turned around to give the signal to kick the stools away. But there was nothing there apart from half a dozen unconscious guards.

"Guards," he shouted. "Get them now." The Sheriff turned around and saw Allan and Rosa climbing on to two horses. "Close the gate." He shouted. The guards closed the gate but weren't quick enough as Rosa and Allan rode through. "Aaah," screamed the Sheriff jumping on the spot in frustration.

"Robin, were they really Daniel and Fiona," asked John when their leader came back to them. Robin just nodded.

"Robin they will come back," said Djaq solemnly. Robin just nodded still trying to absorb the information he had just learnt about. Allan and Rosa were his younger siblings. He had treated them terribly. Especially Allan. Robin hoped that they would come back and that they would forgive him.

The sun was beginning to set in the village of Clun. Two horses rode into it, one of the figures was carrying a baby girl. They stopped outside a house where a couple were seated outside their house. The two people got off their horses and went over to them. "This baby is called Alice. Her mother died as soon as she was born. We would be very grateful if you would look after her." started the female.

"In this bag is thirty pieces of gold to look after her." said the man showing the bag to the couple. The couple took the baby and thanked the kind strangers and went into their small cottage. The two strangers went on their horses and rode out of Nottingham, hoping for a better life. But they were both certain about something, they would always have each other.

The end.

**Well this is the end of this story. I will have a sequel up in a couple of weeks. I hope you enjoyed the family secret. Please review and tell me if you think I should do a sequel or not. **


End file.
